It's Only The Beginning: Oc Contest
by xOKissTheRain
Summary: Gustavo's niece, Macy Rocque is committee chair of her school's prom committee. She asks her uncle Gustavo to make the boys perform at the prom. There the boys meet a girl band that will also be performing. Sparks fly but they are not all of love.
1. Oc Form

Hello People! :D I am starting a new fanfiction called It's only the beginning and I am doing an OC Contest for it.  
>Here is the summary:<p>

Gustavo's niece, Macy Rocque is committee chair of her school's prom committee. She asks her uncle Gustavo to make the boys perform at the prom. There the boys meet a girl band that will also be performing. Sparks fly but they are not all of love. What will happen? Romance, drama? Or maybe both? One thing is sure It's only the beginning.

Do you like it?  
>So I need 3 Oc's. You have to choose between Carlos, Logan, Kendall or James and I'll take whoever is left. I'll take more Oc's if some of you would like to be paired with Dak or Jett I'll add them in the story. All the couples won't be together right away I warn you there are going to be some love triangles he he ^.^". Anyway here is the form and try to be specific! Deadline is next Thursday goodluck everybody :).<p>

-Basic-

Name:

Nickname(s)( If it's something random, please state why):

Age:

Birthday:

Guy:

-Appearance-

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Body

Other:

-Personality-

In General:

Around friend:

Around ennemies:

When meeting someone:

When upset:

-Background-

Short life story:

Family:

Hometown:

The person you are dating or your last bf:

-others-

Talents:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Fav Movie:

Fav Food:

Fav Book:

Fav Band/singers/songs:

Fav Tv show:

Instruments you play:

Your role in the band:

Name ideas for the band:

Ideas for drama:

Your clothing style (polyvore links)

Formal:  
>Casual:<br>School:  
>Work:<br>Date:  
>Anywhere else:<br>Others?:

Anything you want to add or that I forgot?:

A/N: I feel like the form is too long xD I wouldn't want to discourage you guys. I'll post mine soon see ya :)


	2. My Oc

Hello People! :D This is my Oc . I think I'll have to change the deadline because I already got 8 oc's and it's gonna be hard to choose.

-Basic-

Name:Ava Linn Lopez

Nickname(s)( If it's something random, please state why): None

Age: 16

Birthday: June 21

Guy: I don't know yet why don't you choose?

-Appearance-

Hair: Dark brown and wavy

Eyes: Green

Skin: Her skin is a caramel shade

Body: She is short,5'2" but curvy and athletic

Other: Her ears are pierced and she has dimples

-Personality-

In General: She has a bubbly and funky personality and is fun to be around. She is pretty good at lying. She is outgoing and a little hot-tempered. Ava is a really loud person, like really, kind and smiley and fun to be around. She has a much too big imagination. She will easily get mad but usually it doesn't take much for her to calm down. She does not think before talking and sometimes things she say can hurt people and she regrets it afterwards or it gets her into trouble. She is also a bit of a trouble-maker.

Around friends: She is really energetic and funny. She loves telling dirty jokes and because of the way she acts people who dont know her usually think she is crazy when she is like that and public. However, she knows when to cool it down and she can almost be normal at times.

Around ennemies: Ava is not very good at ignoring people but she tries. When she really can't she'll say stuff to get them mad and talk about them like they weren't there. She always have something to reply when they insult her or her friends and can be kind of violent.

When meeting someone: She tries to cool down her temper a little because she has been told before that she is a little scary and too energetic but she still is very friendly.

When upset: Usually when she is upste to not make her friends worry she hides it all behind smiles and jokes and try's to act like her usual self but when it's too much she often snaps at everybody for no reason and doesn't talk much.

-Background-

Short life story: Since she was five she started taking gymnastic classes and she nows competes in gymnastic and tumbling competitions. Her parents are really proud of her and they want her they push her to train really hard but it isn't whats she wants so she started the group with her friends and her parents don't know about it.

Family: Her father Andr s, her mom Sheryl and Ethan and Liz the twins, her older brother and sister -19-.

Hometown: San Diego

The person you are dating or your last bf: None she can't date

-others-

Talents: Gymnastics, tumbling, drawing

Hobbies: Drawing, playing the drums, acting goofy with her friends, chilling, eating.

Likes: Tumbling, her friends, pizza, watching cartoons or soap-operas

Dislikes: All the competitions, cocky people.

Fears: Her parents discovering the band, drowning and I can't think of anything else right now U.U

Fav Movie: Transformers

Fav Food: Cookies and Cream ice cream

Fav Book: 10 Things To Do Before I Die

Fav Band/singers/songs: Mariannas Trench, Simple Plan, The Foo Figthers/ Most of the previous bands songs.

Fav Tv show: Glee

Instruments you play: Drums and bass

Your role in the band: Singer/Drummer

Name ideas for the band: Erm... Ace of Hearts?

Ideas for drama: Well there is- Nahh I can't tell you!

Your clothing style (polyvore links)

.com/off_rack_85/set?id=29920095

.com/cgi/set?id=30156246&.locale=fr

.com/stripes_look/set?faved_by=366835&id=33716688&.locale=fr

.com/cgi/set?id=34412614&.locale=fr

.com/im_hoping_you_understand/set?id=33279361&.locale=fr

Anywhere else: To the beach or pool: .com/sin_t%C3%ADtulo/set?id=32748041 or

.com/cgi/set?id=35069968&.locale=fr

To a Party: .com/take_her_home_my_mama/set?id=10393604

Pj's: .com/wake_up/set?id=22137936

Others?:

Anything you want to add or that I forgot?:

When angry she snaps in Spanish


	3. Winners! Please read Everything

Hello People! Had a good weekend? Mine was kind of fun and boring at the same time. So I chose the winning Oc's but!, before I tell you who won I'd like to thank everybody who participated in this contest and tell you I have other fanfictions coming. So, if I didn't choose your character in this story, she will be in one of my other two stories if it's ok with you. I'll also try to put more than those that I chose of your oc's in this story to add more drama so if I add your's in the story I'll pm you.

My other two stories are:  
>1-) Twin Sister: Kendall is extremely shocked to learn that he has a Twin sister. What shocks him more is that she is his arch nemesis, leader of the rival group of BTR a girl band that is signed with Hawk<p>

2-) New Chance at Love: In this fanfic, Kendall and Jo didn't break-up when she left for New-Zealand. Instead, they tried top give a shot to long distance relashionships. When the letters had stopped coming and that his emails and phone calls were left unanswerd and weren't returned Kendall knew it was over. Can he get over the heartbreak and try to give a new chance at love?

What do you think? Tell me if you want to be in one of the stories!  
>Anyway on with the winners and I have to tell you it was hard picking!<p>

The winners are: Daniella Em Forrester - DaniaAzman,

Lettie Georgia Ellis - Bigtimebitch,

Arriana Alexa Jackson - Daisy54154,

Karsy Tyson Leigh - CheeseInMySoda,

Madeline Jayne Hale - Maddy83,

And Samantha Rae Kerr - Nicolkacola

I know 7 people is a lot in a band and that there's only 6 guys or 4 if you don't count Jett and Dak since none of you guys picked them but don't worry I'll work it out ;)

Congratz to the winners and to the other contestants don't forget what I said (or wrote!) in the beginning of this non-chapter I'll try to put all of you in the story one way or another and tell me if you would like to be in one of my other stories. Also please read the story anyway and review...please. First Chapter coming really soon as in Tomorrow or Today since it's 1 in the morning or the night? I don't know...


	4. First chapter

Hello people :) Ready for the first chapter? I'm still not sure what to do with all these characters and I guess I'm going to have to write long chapters. Anyway, I'll just write it, but before I have to ask you a question. What time is it? I'll tell you: Disclaimer time!

Disclamer: I don't own Big Time Rush nor certain quotes you might recognize that come from Heartstrings/You've Fallen For Me.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Macy was going crazy. The prom was like 6 hours away and everything was a mess. " There is a huge difference between gray and silver ok? I asked you guys for silver and gold balloons so, you are going to find me S-I-L-V-E-R balloons. "

Well, maybe not everything. She had spoke with the caterer and they would be coming 1hour before everything started, two bands were going to perform: a girl band who were her friends and a boyband she was recomended by a teacher. The photography set was set up and the person in charge of them had just came back with the crowns for Prom King & Queen. Now the decorations were another story. Thh person who took her order when she had called Partyland messed up the color of the balloons. Grey instead of silver. Seriously who wanted grey balloons at their prom? At least they had the gold ones ready.

" Erm...Macy?" a girl came to her. She looked kind of...scared? " What? " Macy dind't think she was that intimidating. " Close to Midnight...they cancelled for tonight. They can't perform..."  
>" What? Why?" said an allarmed Macy. " They were in their van last night going home after some show and they hit a tree and they have kind of serious injuries. They're all in the Hospital right now."<br>The younger girl answered. Macy was in shock. She needed a band and didn't know how to find one.

Amber Dexter, one of the school's most popular girl came by with her "Dexties". " See girls? I told you I should have been committee chair" She said to them. " Now because of Macy this prom is going to suck and on top of the lame thing she is planning for us Close to Midnight won't even be coming"

Macy wanted to punch her. "Don't worry Amber, I have to perfect replacement for them. They're gonna be even better than Close to Midnight could ever be. And if I may remind you, we had two bands."

" I wouldn't consider your suckish friends to be a band. Anyway nobody believes you... we all know you don't know Mr. Rocque. Just because you have the same last name, it doesn't mean you're family. " A huge grin showed up on Macy's face. She hadn't even thought of that.

.

"I said no!""I'll make you!""You can't make me!""Karsyn Tyson Leigh, you are going to wear this dress" Maddy and Karsyn had been arguing for the past hour because Miis Leigh wouldn't wear a dress to prom. Daniella was reading a book, Samantha and Arianna were talking about prom and Ava was sleeping on Lettie's bedroom carpet. Yeah she was. " Trying to get some sleep here!" she said sitting up. "Anyway where is Lettie?" "Right here! I got us some snacks!"  
>Lettie said entering the room with a bowl of chips and a plate of cookies. "So...Ty just wear the dress...seriously" said Madeline "Fine!" said Karsyn."But I get to teach you how to surf" "Fine! How different can it be from skateboarding anyway?" Maddy replied. "You did not just say that!" "Hey," said Daniella " Did you know that Q-Tips cotton swabs were originally called Baby Gays?" They all turned to her and laughed. " You know," Ava said " we need to start deciding who'll be on stage for which song and in what order they were going to play them." Since they were seven in the band, they couldn't always be on stage all together and sometimes, someone was left aside. Even if they wished to always perform together, they had to make some compromise.<p>

.

"Please uncle Gustavo. Please,please,please,please,please,plea-"  
>"FINE! But please stop!" Gustavo was getting a headache from all her pleading. "The boys will perform at your prom tonight..." "But? You sound like you were going to add something...please don't say but uncle." "Don't worry Macy there is no but" "Yay," Macy couldn't believe it. Big Time Rush would be at her prom! Amber would be so surprised she'd go back to where ever she came from. "Thank you uncl-" "However," Gustavo finished his sentence" I must be there" And she started talking again enumerating all kind of reasons why he souldn't go to her prom because of this and that, bunch of teenagers blahblahblah. " Fine," he said "I'll send Kelly." And he hung up.<p>

"DOGS!"

That day the guys were all in the studio practicing their harmonies because Griffin had said their singing was a little off. Today's practice was way worse than ever. James kept messing up, his pitch was to high he sang off key. Something was definetly going through the pretty boy's mind and nobody knew what it was. Carlos, Logan, Kendall and even Kelly were getting worried about the boy. They all entered Gustavo's office wondering why he was calling them.

"You guys are performing. Tonight. At Macy's prom. My niece."  
>The boys all started talking at the same time " But-"<br>"No buts," Gustavo said " You are doing it end of story. Oh and Kelly, you are going too. Keep an eye on them and wear a pretty dress"

And with that they all left Gustavo's office. James wasn't that upset about it. Like the others he did have other plans but with this prom thing he would have the chance to spend the night with the person that had been haunting his toughts. He hoped his secret wasnt out by the way he was trying to hide the smile that crept on his face and his behaviour of the past 2 weeks. When it had all changed...

A/N: So what do you think? Review ?


	5. Important!

Hello people, how are you guys? Don't be mad please! I know (hope) you are waiting for the second chapter and that I promised I'd uptade it soon but it's been so crazy for me. I started school again august 31st and since then I only got to be on the computer ten minutes. Ten minutes that I spent on facebook .. Yeah I know right? And my math teacher gives bunches of homework everyday! So I am writing this note to tell you guys that I am really sorry and that'Ill try to add the new chapter as soon as possible and choose the winners for Bodyguard. Sorry again see ya!


End file.
